Lack of Sleep
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: Over a week has past since Leo last slept...Leo finally gets to sleep...when Mike goes to check on him...will he be doomed?


**Disclaimer:**** Only the OC and the Plot.**

***ONE SHOT***

**Brotherly fluff is so much fun…Mikey I am soooo sorry…LOL.**

**This is number two of my four promised one shots while I'm technically on Hiatus.**

**Lack of Sleep**

Over the past week the Foot's Patrols had increased and come dangerously close to the guys home multiple times. Because of that the brothers had been more on edge and extremely careful when exiting and entering the lair. Every time they chose to leave or slipped out to patrol the city, it was a daily affair in planning.

Due to the high stress level and nearly constant planning, Leonardo was exhausted. Unlike his brothers, who had gotten some sleep, he hadn't slept all week and it was catching up to him.

Leo was slumped over a cup of tea, head slowly sinking toward the said cup. Mike came bursting in seconds after Leo's eyes fluttered closed.

Leo jerked awake and ended up completely on his feet.

Mike shrieked and hid behind his eldest brother as Raph charged into the room, looking very much like an enraged bull.

"Alright you little-" Raph growled, only to be cut off by Don's excited shouting.

They all turned to see Don rushing up.

"I still don't know what they were looking for, I mean besides us, but they've all left," Don whooped.

Leo managed a weak smile.

"Good," Leo sighed, wanting very much to just curl into his bed and sleep.

"I'm calling April and Casey! PIZZA AND MOVIE NIGHT IS ON!" Mikey whooped shooting toward the phone.

Leo suppressed a moan and sank into his chair as his brothers prepared for the busy night.

Don kept tabs on the whereabouts of the Foot ninja, who remained out of the sewers for the rest of the day.

~*~

"Hey guys, oh its good to see you. No injuries?" April asked as she exchanged hugs, and gave them all a quick look over.

She nearly had a heart attack at the sight of Leo's haggard frame.

As the others, including Casey, got things ready by the TV April walked over to the slumped figure that was leaning against the wall.

Leo's head was down, chin pressed to his plastron, shoulders hunched as if wanting to curl up.

April touched Leo's arm and gasped when he snored in response.

"Oh Leo," she laughed, "Raph!"

Raph looked up and walked her way.

"Yeah what?" he called.

April giggled a little and pointed to Leo.

"Will you carry him up to bed? He's out cold," April laughed.

Raph cracked a grin and shook his head.

"Yeah, I got him, come on bro," Raph coaxed, trying to get Leo to at least move.

Raph sighed and finally scooped Leo up and carried him bridal style to his room. Leo's head lulled against Raph's shoulder and he snored softly.

Raph chuckled as he laid his older brother down and pulled the blankets over him. Raph smiled and shook his head as he placed Leo's swords on the stand for them at the edge of the bed.

"Get some sleep Fearless, ya' idiot," Raph chuckled as he walked out and closed the door.

~*~

Mike peeked in to cheek on Leo and blanched when he saw that the bed was empty. Mike scrambled forward and looked around. He stopped when he heard a soft snore and crawled across the bed to find Leo wedged in between the bed and the wall.

"Wow…bro, you are seriously tired," Mike chuckled.

Leo jerked upright and grabbed Mike dragging him down.

"MPPPPHHHHRKALFDARAPHH!!" Mike managed and Leo latched on and hugged him tight.

"…no….ninja….brothers…" Leo mumbled in his sleep.

Mike squirmed and tried to get free of his brother's death grip.

"Mmmmmmphh!" Mike tried to shout, his head smashed against the bed.

Mike kicked and squirmed only to be hugged tighter.

Leo snored a soft smile on his face, oblivious to the captured brother in arm.

~*~

"Mikey? Where are you? Quit fooling around and let Leo sleep!" Don ordered.

"I'm not fooling around!" Mike hissed.

Don blinked and walked over to find Mike being hugged like a teddy bear by Leo.

Don grinned.

"It's not funny! He won't let go!" Mike muttered.

Don grinned and turned to walk out.

"Oh yes Mikey…its quite funny. Don't let go Leo! He'll escape!" Don called.

"DONNIE!" Mikey wailed.

Leo mumbled and tightened his grip.

"…my…teddy…" Leo mumbled defensively.

Mikey moaned, "I wanted pizza…"

He glared at Leo.

"I hate you," Mikey muttered, "trying to be all nice and everything and you attack me."

"…teddy…" was Leo's only response

* * *

Reviews Please?

LOL…oh poor Mikey…


End file.
